Sakura Haruno historias:La nueva y renovada kunoichi
by sakura-chan1080
Summary: sakura haruno la mejor ninja medico conocida después de tsunade senju, después de la guerra le han encomendado una misión de 2 años¿que pasara cuando regrese? ¿que sentimientos se descubrirán?y ¿quien sera esa misteriosa chica anbu tan fuerte que atrae a todos? ¿tendra un harem? leean es mi primer fic espero que les guste, sakuraxmulti pareja indefinida
1. Chapter 1

La verdad no me parece un buen titulo creo que no define la historia o no parece titulo

Esto no es un capitulo es como la explicación de la historia o el comienzo de ella mejor dicho, creo que sera un poco triste o aburrido.

Pero bueno denle una oportunidad nooo! es mi primer fic después de todo!

Innersaku: ya apúrate mierda que me cae lama de tanto esperar!

Ya pero no te enojes QUE YO SOY QUIEN ESCRIBE LA HISTORIA!

Innersaku: TT-TT ...

cálmate cálmate que no fue para tanto, bueno y sin mas que decir comienza yap...

-0-

**Prologo, intro o... como le quieran decir! **

La vida después de la guerra... para algunos es la paz y felicidad ya que al fin acabo , para otros la tristeza y sufrimiento por haber perdido a familiares y amigos.

Hace 1 semana que acabo esta devastadora guerra quedando con menos de la mitad de los shinobi que había el primer día, dejando a centenares de familias llorando y penando por su muerte.

Yo seria una de aquellas, mis padres murieron 1 mes antes de que terminara la guerra.

Antes yo no entendía el sufrimiento de mis compañeros por no tener familia no sabia lo que se sentía, y ahora que lo se desearía nunca haberlo experimentado nunca haber sentido ese dolor.

Aunque desde aquel día que me dieron la noticia de ellos habían muerto no he llorado ni mostrado nada de tristeza si los extraño.

Todos pensaban que estaría mal, muriendo de tristeza pensaban que aun era aquella niña tonta de 12 años que lloraba por todo, todos me buscaban me preguntaba como estaba o si me había sentido bien esperando a que yo me derrumbe a llorar en su hombros.

Si la verdad que si tenia ganas de desahogarme y llorar pero no lo haría y no lo haré no me mostrare débil jamas ante nadie, no después de que no me mandaran a pelear junto con naruto y sasuke que me había enterado de que había vuelto unos momentos antes contra el juubi porque pensaban que iba a morir, que no podría o tal vez que iría corriendo a abrazar a sasuke, tan solo me mantuvieron aquí en el campamento medico diciendo que seria de mucha mas ayuda quedándome en el y no saliendo a luchar.

Ya todas las personas están volviendo a sus aldeas y los 5 kages también, aunque antes me hicieron una propuesta que acepte.

Aquella propuesta era la de que en 1 año yo iría a todas sus aldeas y curaría a todos los heridos restantes de la guerra ademas de que le pedí a stunade-sama que me de otro año mas para entrenar.

Las únicas personas que saben de mi partida son stunade-sama, shizune-san y kakashi-sensei que se entero porque aun no había ido a la aldea, también le dije que le lleve la noticia a naruto que de seguro ya estaba en la aldea por su modo bijuu y bueno a sasuke no creo que le importe que me valla y a mi no me importa que el lo sepa así que estamos bien, ademas de que necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar y buscar nuevos objetivos ya que después de todo sasuke volvió y yo no tenia pensado que hacer después de se regreso, que sinceramente no lo creí posible.

Ahora tengo 16 años ya que soy un año menor que los demás y después de estos dos años cuando tenga 18 ya nadie mas me vera débil ya no seré yo quien los mire desde la espalda ahora ellos me miraran a mi espalda! no seré mas aquella chica llorona y débil lo juro es una promesa papá y mamá.

-0-

Terminadooo el prologo de mi fic espero que le haya gustado y que me manden reviews

Esta corto si lo se pero es solo el principio para los sig cap tratare de hacerlos tan largos como testamentos!

ups! se me olvido el **declaimer:**

**bla bla bla naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la la yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión y los lectores de mi fic, este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro..**

Proximo cap:

En mi regreso

Bueno chauuu!


	2. Chapter 2 En mi regreso

Hola denuevo!

Espero que les haya gustado mi el prologo del fic y que sigan atentos a cuando actualice.

No he actualizado bueno porque…porque..ah ay no tengo escusa solo tenia pereza escribir y ya

Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos!

Cap1

En mi regreso

-0-

Hoy ya han pasado 2 años exactos desde que salí de misión y a entrenar.

Yo me quería quedar otro año mas a entrenar pero tsunade-sama dijo que si no volvía ella vendría por mi personalmente a arrastrarme a la aldea! Y por dios quien no regresaría con una amenaza de tsunade!.Aunque a decir verdad me alegra que me haya convencido de volver porque quiero ver como a cambiado la aldea y que tal están mis amigos que a sido de su vida.

Ella me ofreció otra misión para hacerles una prueba a mis compañeros para que vean como he mejorado y yo ver como mis amigos lo han hecho, yo la acepte(aahh como la tan buena persona que soy *-*) solo que no le dije cual era solo le dije que yo volvería hoy pero ella no debía decirle a nadie que ya había vuelto hasta que terminara la prueba en 2 meses.

Tenia un plan que había estado elaborando desde que me dijeron eso y por supuesto le comunique a tsunade-sama todo.

Mi plan era que yo hoy llegaría pero con otra apariencia( aclarando: vestida de ANBU) y mi chakra escondido y después iría a su oficina donde dejaría por unos segundos mi chakra normal para que ella lo percibiera que comprobara que yo estaba ahí.

Y en ese momento la prueba comenzaba..

Fin

Sakura caminaba lentamente hasta la entrada de la aldea, con su corazón a mil por segundo por la emoción de regresar a su aldea natal.

Ya al estar a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de konoha ella se transforma en una persona totalmente diferente para dar inicio a su plan.

Los guardias no la notan ya que sakura fue muy sigilosa no por estar haciéndolo a escondidas sino que después hasta que lo informen y lo permitan y todas esas cosas decidió ahorrárselo y pasar de una vez por todas mas rápido.

En la mente de sakura pasaba…

Bueno primer paso llegar a la aldea sin que me reconozcan cumplido! El plan al fin comenzó.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage…

Queeee como es eso tsunade-obachaan!- gritaba un hiperactivo rubio con algo de furia en su voz –no puede traer a nuevos integrantes al equipo cuando la misión de sakura-chan acabara muy pronto y volverá-ahora nuestro querido chico rubio tenia una carita de perrito mojado con cascaditas en los ojos.

Ya cállate naruto! Aun ni sabes porque quiero que tengan nuevos compañeros así que naruto si haces el favor CIERRA TU BOCOTA DE UNA VEZ O TE LA CIERRO YO!-un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de naruto ya que la paciencia no era el fuerte de tsunade asi que no emitió palabra alguna y se quedo estatua como soldado.

Gracias..- a tsunade ya se la oía mas calmada y un pelinegro alado del rubio pensaba… vieja bipolar como rayos puede ser hokage!.

Bueno la razón por la cual tendrán nuevos compañeros de equipo es que aunque ustedes dos son muy fuertes necesitan un equipo mas grande no solo ustedes dos y kakashi no son suficientes ya que en una verdadera emergencia necesitaría un equipo de mas integrantes para combatir y además de que necesitan un medico en el equipo por la ausencia de sakura..

Pero sakura-chan terminara su misión muy pronto y de seguro ya es mucho mas fuerte que antes! No necesitamos mas integrantes tsunade-obachaan - naruto le recriminaba (o que lendoo extraña a su compañera yo quiero un chico asi *-* )

Bueno naruto, sakura es otra razón por la que les asigno nuevos compañeros ya que ella no volverá en algún tiempo mas y….QUE! Como que sakura-chan no va a regresar pronto! La hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo no es justo!- naruto como siempre gastándole la poca paciencia que tiene a tsunade y ella como siempre se las aguanta ( sobra el sarcasmo) trato tan bien a naruto después de eso.

Escuchame bien mocoso te deje en claro que ya no me interrumpieras y que si lo hacias soportarías las consecuencias! – decía cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa naruto trago seco o no hasta aquí llegue pensaba (pobrecito y yo que lo quería tanto TT-TT )

Tsunade se calmo un poco y solto a naruto y por la mente de este pasaba siiiii la vieja no me mato otro día de vida mas! Ella iva a proseguir y luego viene el uchiha a meterse por dios que alguien quería morir hoy!

Yo concuerdo con tsunade-sama, la verdad si necesitamos un equipo mas grande y aun si sakura volviera seguiría siendo la misma molestia de siempre y nos estorbaría –(nuestro tan amable sasuke respondiendo ,enserio si tsunade no lo mata lo hago yo por insultar a sakura-chan!)mientras que a lo lejos (apartadito para estar mas segurito) estaba kakashi esperando la peor reacción de tsunade.

A tsunade le salió una venita en la frente harta de que el creído uchiha hablara asi de saku pero decidió aguantarse (mas bien dicho tragarse) su ira y proseguir con lo primero.

Bueno vamos al grano sus compañeros de equipo llegaran hoy mas bien dicho en unos momentos y los cite aquí para que los conocieran, los dos son ANBU así que los ayudaran mucho en las misiones, además de que los dos son ninja medico-hablo tsunade

Mientras sakura….

Ya es hora los veré de nuevo-pensaba con una sonrisa (recuerden que no podía verse porque ella estaba con uniforme ANBU).

Después en la oficina de tsunade…

Ya deberían de estar aquí espero que sea verdad o sino esa chiquilla esta muerta mas le vale veni…-tsunade no termino sus pensamientos porque una ráfaga de viento y una nube de humo hacen que ella se fije cuando aparecen dos ANBU frente a su escritorio haciendo una reverencia-buenas tardes tsunade-sama -pronunciaron los dos o mas bien dicho las dos ANBU hay presentes ,los tres hombres presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver que sus compañeros serán mujeres.

Tsunade se exalto al percibir el chakra de sakura que a los segundos fue escondido de nuevo si..si vino..-susurro tsunade en un tono incomprensible que no fu entendido por el uchiha y naruto mientras tanto en el rostro de sakura se formaba una sonrisa un tanto arrogante por la actuación de su maestra-que paranoica estas- fue lo que le paso por la mente a saku aun con su sonrisa.

Tsunade controlo su expresión y hablo-estas son kumi(significa: belleza duradera) y kasumi(significa nubes rosadas) sus nuevas compañeras hasta el regreso de sakura

-0-

FIN CAP 1

Bueno el cap no estuvo muy interesante para mi gusto pero bueno..

Ya tengo preparados muchos otros fanfics pero los subiré después y el cap 2 esta a la mitad no me ha llegado inspiracion últimamente asi que bueno puede ser que tarde un poquito pero descuiden en las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo escribiré full para subir mucho mas rápido

Bueno sin mas que decir

Chaoo

(^_^)/


	3. Conociéndonos y no me digas Con El

**Holaaaa!**

Disculpen las demoras pero esque me obsesione con los crossover y me dedique solo a leer perdonenme porfaaa!

TT-TT!

Bueno mejor me cayo y empiezo lo antes posible pero antes el declaimer q la vez pasada se me olvido -.-u jiji

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama bla bla esto no tiene fines de lucro...**

**Solo una explicacion: **

***susurro***

**-persona que habla, describcion de lo que hace o alguna reaccion-**

**(mis opiniones)**

**Cap 2 Conociendonos y no me degas con el "chan"!**

* * *

estas son kumi y kasumi sus nuevas compañeras hasta el regreso de sakura-tsunade hablo.

Los dos chicos estaban un tanto en shock por la aparicion repentina asi que kakashi se dio cuenta y hablo...

Bueno chicos sera mejor si se presentan y se conocen pero no se si este permitido porque son ANBU-dijo kakashi con su ojito feliz.

Bueno pueden conocer su información básica las edades nombres sueños y esas cosas que tu preguntas a tus estudiantes -hablo tsunade aburrida sabiendo que sakura podia con eso-asi que las puedes llevar a algun lugar para que se conoscan y eso...pero la unica regla sera que no pueden obligarlas a quitarse la mascara aun estando con ustedes si ellas lo hacen sera por desicion propia -tsunade cambio su tono de voz a uno mucho mas serio.

Que hay con esa regla?-pensaron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo

A la hora pense que se le habia olvidado! los años le estan afectando- fueron pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de sakura mientras ella tenia una sonrrisa divertida.

Bueno ahora-tsunade hablo luego respiro ondo-LARGENSE QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR!-ella grito haciendo un fuerte ventarron que dejo a todos despeinados.

Salieron todos en silencio primero kakashi luego sasuke y naruto y al ultimo nuestras dos ANBU misteriosas haciendo una reverencia a tsunade en silencio.

Despues de un largo rato, y un silencio incomodo entre entre algunos porque naruto y sasuke estaban como siempre peleando hasta por la hormiga que pasa por ahí, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento que habitualmente utilizaban..

**En el campo de entrenamiento..**

Bueno chicos vamos a hacer algo que me acostumbre a hacer con todos mis alumnos-kakashi hablaba mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cercano-dirán sus nombres, edades ,que les gusta, que no y sus sueños o aspiraciones aunque si no quieren decir alguna solo no la digan.

Kakashi-sensei nosotros también lo tenemos que hacer?-pregunto como siempre el ingenuo naruto desde el piso donde estaba sentó con los otros-suspiro(por parte de kakashi)-si naruto es para que ellas los conozcan también esta vez fue vamos primero por los nuevos si?- dijo señalando a las dos chicas ANBU las cuales simplemente asintieron-primero tu dijo señalando a la chica de la izquierda la cual denuevo solo asintioa.

**Mi nombre es kasumi tengo 19 años me gusta entrenar en las mañanas y no me gusta ir a misiones muy largas y mi sueño era convertirme en ANBU pero ahora que ya lo soy quiero subir de nivel hasta los mas altos rangos de la organizacion-hablo una la chica de cabello rubio hasta la media espalda con dos mechones en su cara como los de mikoto asi no muy levantados con un broche de una flor de loto y la piel como la de naruto pero un poco mas clara por lo que se veia en sus brazos su uniforma ANBU era en la parte de arriba igual a los otros solo que el chaleco le cubria toda la parte de las caderas por ser un poco mas largo que los otros y un pequeño short negro con unas medias largas hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color negro y unos zapatos ninja negros su mascara no era de un animal esta tenia unos petalos de color amarillo en la parte inferior y todo en fondo de la mascara blanco lo curioso es que su voz sonaba muy energica (algo muy extaño en un ANBU)casi como decir una segunda ino por el cabello y actitud-y no me sacare la mascara .**

Bien ahora tu-kakashi señalo a la chica restante la cual tambien solo asintio.

**Mi nombre es kumi tengo 19 años me gusta comer pocky y dormir hasta tarde aunque por ser ninja casi nunca lo haga-se escucho una risa de kumi- lo que no me gusta es que crean que una ninja mujer sea menos fuerte que un hombre-ella hablo todo esto con la cabeza baja y una sonrisa un tanto divertida en su rostro denuevo que no era vista por su mascara Inner: ya lo sabemos deja de repetirlo!Yo: es que se podian olvidar? no? bueno continuemos -y mi sueño es-alzo la cabeza rapidamente impactando a todos pensando que debe ser algo muy importante como para que reaccione asi haciendo que se desesperen para oirlo-bueno eso lo sabran cuando llegue el momento jaja-dijo juguetona haciendo que todos se caigan para atras estilo anime-..ah? que les pasa sensei dijo que si no querias decir algo no lo dijeras o no?-dijo cruzandoce de brazos ella era una chica de cabello que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo(si lo se super largo!) de color celeste asi mismo con dos mechones a los lados de su cara y en la parte de atras me da pereza describirlo asi que como asuna al principio de SAO su uniforme ANBU igual que kasumi con el chaleco un poquito mas largo(tampoco llegando a parecer vestido) un short negro tambien unas botas ninja negras-y mi desicion es no sacarma la mascara. **

Despues naruto y sasuke siguieron como en el anime solo que ahora el sueño de sasuke era revivir su clan bla bla**  
**

Despues de un rato...

Bueno quisiera saber sus fuertes ya que como son ANBU no me pueden mostrar sus habilidades hasta una batalla verdadera y bla bla reglas-era su sensei quien hablaba aburrido-asi que diganme del 1 al 5 que tal con cada arte ninja(como en naruto wiki ^.^)comencemos por kasumi si?

Hai kakashi-sensei-respondio-ninjutsu 5, genjutsu 4, taijutsu 4,inteligencia 4,fuerza 3.5,velocidad 4,resistencia 4.

Vaya que buena ya veo porque eres ANBU-dijo kakashi con su ojito feliz-ahora kumi.

Hai-respondio con un asentimiento- ninjutsu 4, genjutsu 4.5, taijutsu 5,inteligencia 5,fuerza 5,velocida 4.5,resistencia 4.

i..increible kumi-chan y kasumi-chan son muy fuertes!-ya saben quien es no?quien mas que naruto para emosionarse asi.

Hmp!..-(Yo:aahh sasuke sasuke tu no aprendes no, no admites a nadie mas que tu como el mejor parece que esta *celoso*)sasuke:ja!ya quisieras un uchiha nunca siente celos porque somos lo mejor(Yo: queegodigoquebueno si con eso puedes dormir bien sasuki )por mi bie sasuke:carajo no me digan sasuki!(Yo:perdon pero no me aguante jajajaja).

Gracias uzumaki-sama! dijo kasumi pero no deberia hablar asi despues de todo usted y uchiha-sama acabaron con la guerra ustedes son mucho mas fuertes que nosotros-dijo feliz kasumi.

Mente de sakura...

AHHH! no tenia que decir eso ahora el ego del uchiha se inflara! maldita prueba lo que me hace hacer ahora me las tengo que aguantarrrr!ù.ú-sakura estaba en un rincon de su mente gritando maldiciones y golpeando al aire(jeje.. que madura no?-.-U pero asi es nuestra sakura-chan).

Volviendo al mundo real..

Como penso sakura el ego del uchiha estaba en lo mas alto! el tenia una sonrrisota victoriosa en la cara y naruto haciendo poses de estupido por el alago de kasumi mientras kumi, kasumi y kakashi con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

Y por la mente de sakura...

Par de idiotas! como no me dejaron pelear en la guerra por ellos- tenia una aura asesina recorriendola-mejor me calmo que después me descubren ahora vamos inhala exhala inhala exhala inhala exhala fuuu... yap! mejor ahora si volvamos al mundo real!(Yo:*bipolar*)QUE DIJISTE!(nada nada yo no dije nade debe haber sido tu imaginación jeje...-salgo corriendo)bueno volvamos al mundo real- con el pulgar arriba habla sakura.

Volviendo al mundo real..

Are algo divertido-penso maliciosa kumi-que les pasa a naruto-chan y sasuke-chan la fama no se les debe subir a la cabeza-grito esto desde el lugar que estaba haciendo que naruto y sasuke despierten y vayan a la velocidad de la luz a reclamar porque el apodito ese y sacandole una sonrisa a kakashi y kasumi por el "chan" que utilizo con los dos.

kumi-chan no me digas asi-naruto dijo con un puchero.

Pero que hay de malo tu me dices asi y yo no los llamare con el "sama" haci que los llamare asi- dijo kumi poniendo las manos detras de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos sin importarle la opinion de los dos.

Nada ti nos tienes que llamar por el "sama" y punto-dijo sasuki digo sasuke sasuke:que no me digas asi (yo:ups! se me escapo)sasuke:si claro!( bueno sigamos).

No los llamare por el "sama" no son nada importante para mi solo amigos y yo tengo un cargo mayor que ustedes asi que no molesten yo los llamare con el"chan" y punto entendiste uchiha! dijo todo esto en la misma posision que antes-asi que se las aguantan-sonrió victoriosa y bajo su cabeza volviendo a una posición normal.

Pero kumi-chan con ese apodo parecemos mujer!-dijo naruto

Esta bien cambiare su apodo-que rapido! pensaron todos-que les parece sasu-chan y naru-chan!eh?-kumi dijo con una gran sonrisa y un aire inocente para despues reirse a carcajadas haciendo que todos se calleron para atras estilo anime-ESO ES PEOR!-gritaron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo señalandola acusadoramente-bueno que pena este me gusta mas que el anterior asi que los llamare asi!-kumi se seguia riendo pero ya mas bajo-bueno creo que ya no haremos mas por hoy asi que me voy adios!que les vaya bien sasu-chan naru-chan!-se rio-NO ME DIGAS ASI!-naruto y sasuke gritaron kumi nuevamente sonrio y desaparecio en una rafaga de viento

Que extraño que un ANBU tenga ese sentido del humor-dijo kakashi con una sonrrisa y los demas solo asintieron.

Creo que no aremos nada mas asi que me voy adios-desaparecio kasumi-

Yo tambien me voy chao!-kakashi se fue igual que kasumi

Despues de unrato naruto y sasuke tambien se fueron dando zancadas hacia sus hogares.

* * *

FIN!

ME AMNDAN REVIEWS QUIERO LLEGAR A 12 CON LOS 7 QUE TENGO SOLO 5 MAS Y LAS SUBO EL CAP!

Ahora si chaooo!


End file.
